The invention herein resides in the art of balloon accessories and, more particularly, to balloon cups for receiving and maintaining balloons at the end of a stick. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for securedly engaging a balloon in a cup prior to securement to the stick. Specifically, the invention relates to a locking cup for employment with a device for rapidly and effectively securing a balloon into a balloon cup.
The use of balloons for various functions and purposes has become extremely popular. Often, the balloon is secured to the end of a stick. In order to keep the balloon in a desired and secured orientation with respect to the stick, the balloon is typically received in a cup. In the past, the tail of the balloon has been manually threaded in a hole in the cup sidewall, then wound in slots provided in the sides of the cup to securedly maintain the balloon in seated engagement in the cup. Ultimately, the cup was then secured to a stick. The prior technique of hand winding the tail of a balloon in slots within the balloon cup is not only time consuming and ineffective, but typically results in balloons that are not securely seated within the cup, but which are often canted or askew.
There is a need in the art for a device that may be used in association with a balloon cup for rapidly, effectively, uniformly and repeatedly securing a balloon in a balloon cup.
In light of the foregoing, it is a first aspect of the instant invention to provide a balloon locking cup and securing system wherein a locking cup securedly and nestingly receives a balloon.
Another aspect of the invention is the provision of a balloon locking cup and securing system which allows balloons to be nestingly secured in a balloon cup in a rapid, uniform and effective manner.
Still a further aspect of the invention is the provision of a balloon locking cup and securing system in which the locking of the balloon within the cup is automatic effected.
Yet a further aspect of the invention is the provision of a balloon locking cup and securing system that effects the trimming of the balloon tail to a predetermined length.
Still a further aspect of the invention is a balloon locking cup and securing system which allows for the rapid, effective and economical securing of a balloon within a cup, ready for application to a stick.
Yet an additional aspect of the invention is the provision of a balloon locking cup and securing system which is reliable in operation and conducive to implementation with state of the art apparatus and techniques.
The foregoing and other aspects of the invention which will become apparent herein are achieved by a balloon cup assembly for receiving and maintaining a balloon, comprising: a tube; a funnel received at a first end of said tube, said funnel and said tube defining a continuous passage; and a latch positioned for selective interposition within said passage.
Other aspects of the invention are attained by a balloon cup securing system, comprising: a housing having first and second bores therein; a rod passing through said first bore, said rod configured to engage a tail of a balloon; and a blade passing through said second bore.
Yet other aspects of the invention which will become apparent herein are attained by a method of securing a balloon to a balloon cup, comprising: passing a hook rod through a balloon cup; engaging a balloon tail with a hook of said hook rod; pulling said hook rod through a bore and nesting the balloon in the balloon cup; and cutting said tail with a blade.